THE HISTORY OF THE NIGHT FURY (ENGLISH)
by ENRIQUEZ MARCOS D
Summary: STORY OF MY AUTHOR TRANSLATED INTO ENGLISH. ON LIFE AND Toothless Hiccup, AND ALSO THEIR ANCESTORS
1. Chapter 1

**:THE HISTORY OF THE NIGHT FURY **

**HERE IS MY STORY, BUT NOT DIVIDED INTO 3 PARTS OR TO BE FOLLOWED, ALSO TRANSLATED INTO ENGLISH, I HOPE YOU LIKE **

**CHARACTERS ARE SOME OF MY IMAGINATION AND OTHERS (MOST) OF DREAMWORKS. **

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING VIKING

400 YEARS BEFORE HIPO ENDING WAR WITH DRAGONS. THE VIKINGS IN THE WESTERN PART VIVIAN EUROPE, YOUR LEADER IN THOSE TIMES WAS HIPO HADDOCK 1 (I WILL CALL THIS FICTION HIPO 1), WHICH HAD JOINED THE VIKINGS AND VIVIAN CLAN IN PEACE (IN THOSE AREAS HAD NO DRAGONS) ALL EXCEPT A CLAN THAT LIVED TO THE NORTH WHO WAS KNOWN FOR HIS FEROCITY THEIR ARMS AND THE LETHAL DAGAR LEADER.

DAY 1 HIPO was patrolling AS YOUR EVERYDAY PEOPLE, TO THE EVENING THAT RETURNED TO HIS HOME THAT IS LOCATED IN THE CENTER OF TOWN; (HIPO 1, HAD BLUE EYES AS THE SEA, HAIR BLONDE, WAS HIGH AND VERY STRONG), TO GET TO YOUR HOME IS RECEIVED BY YOUR Irinia WIFE (IN BLACK EYES AND RED-HAIR) AND HIS SON MAGNUS (DE BLOND HAIR AND BLACK EYES), sat down to talk THEN WHAT HAD MADE IN THE DAY, while eating SOME SPICES COOKED FISH STEW IN, AFTER DINNER AND FELL ASLEEP slept

THAT SEEMED NORMAL NIGHT, UNTIL YOU HEAR A RUMBLE STRONG AND BEGAN TO BE ON FIRE HOUSES, HIPO 1 got up and ran DOWN STAIRS TO DOOR MEETS AN INVASION OF THE LETHAL DAGAR, HIPO 1 TOMA HIS SWORD AND TOLD HIS WIFE AND SON THAT EXPECT IN PORT. 1 HIPO START SEARCH YOUR VIKINGS WARRIORS, THE ORGANIZED TO FIND AND START A FIGHT TO START DAGAR ARMY FIGHT BUT IS VERY IGUALADA HALF HOUR AFTER FIGHTING WITH 50 SOLDIERS ARRIVE DAGAR MAS, NOW THE FIGHT WAS IMPOSSIBLE HIPO AS ONLY HAD 1 30 75 DE AGAINST SOLDIERS DAGAR HIPO 1 SO BEGINS A WITHDRAWAL REQUEST WHILE SOLDIERS AND THEIR TOP 10 buying time (ESCAPE FOR WOMEN, CHILDREN AND ELDERLY) 1 HIPO faced DAGAR, WAS FIERCE FIGHT 1 LE HIPO throw punches and kicked BUT DAGAR dodged him back BEATS AND IN A MOMENT DAGAR HIPO 1 SUBJECT TO BY THE NECK AND START hang him HARD, BUT HIPO 1 SE LOOSE AND TAKING HIS SWORD AND LE SHORT NECK ONE MOVEMENT, BODY DAGAR CAE LIFE WITHOUT YOUR FEET. DAGAR SOLDIERS STAND BACK WATCHING THIS AND OTHER LOOSE TO VIKINGS CAUGHT IN THE BATTLE.

HIPO 1 THEN COMES THE PORT WHERE YOU SEE YOUR CHILD CRYING WITH A DEAD BODY IN THEIR HANDS, HIPO 1 RUNNING ABOUT TO SEE IS TO SEE THE BODY AND WITH MORE DETAILS SEE IS THE BODY OF HIS WIFE Irinia, TO SEE HIPO 1 LAUNCHES WITH TEARS IN THE EYES OF PAIN AND A CRY FOR IRA THEN DROP DEAD OF CARDIAC ARREST, NEXT TO THE BODY OF HIS WIFE, MAGNUS TO VIEW THE SCENE KNEELS CORPS TO THEIR PARENTS.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES ALL VIKING ROSE SURVIVING A BOATS AND MARCH OF THE PLACE YOU HAD LIVED FOR 10 GENERATION IS AND THANKS TO HIPO HADDOCK 1 WERE 20 YEARS OF PEACE BETWEEN CLANS.

SPENT 3 MONTHS SINCE sailed EUROPE AND CAME TO A SMALL ISLAND WHERE replenished FOOD DESCANZARON AND SPENT THE NIGHT, MAGNUS WAS APPOINTED LEADER OF CLAN WITH ONLY 15 YEARS, THAT NIGHT MAGNUS journeyed alone ISLAND AND MEETS A STRANGE ANIMAL BLACK EYE RED, HAD WINGS AND SHARP TEETH TO BE A FEW SECONDS TO REVEAL MAGNUS pet ANIMAL IS BUT A REUZO to be caressed and BITING THE HAND ALMOST LE, MAGNUS HAD NO WEAPON NO HAND AND DECIDED TO QUIT RUNNING, BUT IS EASILY REACHED BY THE DEADLY ANIMAL IN THE LAST SECOND WHEN GOING TO BE KILLED MAGNUS A MAN OUT OF THE BUSHES AND SAVE THE ANIMAL and scares HELPS MAGNUS AND RISE THEN BEGIN TO SPEAK:

(Note the writer: I will not write all the most important comversaciones only)

MAGNUS-who are you?

CALL ME MAN-BORK EL BRAVO

MAGNUS-AND ONLY YOU DO THIS ISLAND?

BORK-MAKES ME A FEW YEARS MY WIFE AND I aground IN THIS ISLAND, AND WHO SOS VOS?

MAGNUS MAGNUS-YO SOY VIKING CLAN LEADER'S GOING ON THIS ISLAND NIGHT, THAT WAS ME ATACO?

BORK IS A DRAGON-

MAGNUS-A DRAGON? WHAT IS A DRAGON?

BORK-ANIMALS CAN FLY AND spit fire, HEAR YA HEAD WHERE?

MAGNUS-A BUT WE ARE NOT GOING SOUTH

BORK-MY WIFE, MY DAUGHTER AND I CAN ACCOMPANY?

MAGNUS-IS WELL I THINK THERE IS NO PROBLEM

BORK-NOW YOU REMEMBER THAT AN ISLAND NEAR THAT WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE FOR YOUR VIKINGS, MY WIFE AND I TO THAT ISLAND DIRIJIAMOS BUT HERE aground

MAGNUS-IS FAR AWAY THAT ISLAND?

BORK-NOT BELIEVE THAT A ONE WEEK AWAY GOING EAST

MAGNUS-PERFECT WILL FIND YOUR WIFE AND YOUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE sailed DAWN

On their way to LA OF BORK HOUSE BEGAN TO TALK ABOUT DRAGONS AND MAGNUS YOU MIND ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN EUROPE ARRIVE IN THE HOUSE OF BORK WHERE WERE HIS WIFE AND DAUGHTER SLEEPING, BORK THE WAKE THEM SAYS WHAT HAPPENED AND AFTER JOINING YOUR POSSESSIONS WILL THE BEACH WHERE THE VIKINGS ARE prepared to sail.

AFTER A MAGNUS, BORK VIKING WEEK AND COME WITH A LARGE ISLAND MOUNTAINS AND FORESTS, BUT SOMETHING COLD serve LES TO LIVE, AL DESMBARCAR MAGNUS GIVES THANKS FOR TELLING BORK ISLAND.

NAMES AND AS THE ISLAND OF BERK

FIRST NIGHT THAT BEGAN TO BUILD HOUSES, BUILT FOR ALMOST ALL NIGHT AND THE NEXT MORNING STARTED TO BUILD A SMALL HARBOR, BEGAN TO SOW AND FISHING.

THE NEXT NIGHT BEGAN THE FIRST ATTACK OF DRAGONS

WHEN THE VIKINGS slept HEAR A RUMBLE AND BEGAN TO SEE THE HOUSES ON FIRE, MAGNUS feared DAGAR Ubiera FOLLOWED THE (NOT KNOW WHAT HIS FATHER WAS KILLED) JUMP HER BED AND WAS LOOKING FOR REVENGE, THE DOOR IS A RED DRAGON WITH YOUR BODY THAT WAS ON FIRE (A MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE), ALSO HAD BLUE DRAGONS WITH THORNS (NADDERS) DRAGONS HEAVY, STURDY AND EATING ROCKS (GRONKLOS) GREEN DRAGONS AND TWO HEADS (CREMALLERUS).

MAGNUS NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO AND HOW YOU ASK BORK BORK scare SAYS THAT THE ONLY WAY TO KILL scare ERA, MAGNUS BEGINS TO SORT THE VIKINGS AND BEGINS TO ATTACK THE DRAGONS WHILE THE MONSTROUS NADDRES AND NIGHTMARES distracted the Vikings, CREMALLERUS AND SEEK THE FISH AND SHEEP GRONKLOS.

JUST WHEN WERE FOUND BY A STRANGE FOOD FALLING SKY BLUE FIRE AND DESTROYED A HOUSE.

ALL DRAGONS FLYING START TO LEAVE, BORK JUST SEE THE BLUE AND SCREAMING-FIRE NIGHT FURY! GROUND!

THE VIKINGS TO HEAR YOU SCREAM EXTRAÑESA LOOKING WITH STRONG AND THEN LISTEN TO CRY THAT NIGHT FURY AND PETRIFIED LEAVE AFTER A SECOND SHOT OF FIRE, ALL COVERED WITH SHIELDS.

MAGNUS NOT KNOW THIS MOVIE TO ADDRESS WHEN MAKING A SPEAR AND WE WILL STRIP THE DRAGON WHICH THE ELUSIVE VERY EASY GOING AFTER FLYING.

HAVE PAST 10 YEARS, ALL IN THE ISLAND OF BERK CHANGE ALL NOW NO PORT IS THE GREAT HALL, THE HERRERIA and of course THE HOUSE OF HEAD WHERE, MAGNUS PASSING DAY WITH HIS WIFE HANAR (HAIR BROWN, BROWN EYES) AND HER DAUGHTER KIYA (BROWN HAIR AND GREEN EYES) DAILY AS MAGNUS patrolling VILLAGE, AND ALWAYS HAPPENED BY VISITING WHERE HERRERIA BORK WHICH WORKS THERE.

SINCE YOU CAME TO THE ISLAND AND MAGNUS BORK HAVE A GOOD FRIENDSHIP.

MAGNUS WAS ONE DAY AS A ROUTE TO THE VILLAGE, A watchman approaching ADVISED A BOAT WITH YOUR OLD SYMBOL DAGAR THE DEADLY ENEMY, MAGNUS TO LISTEN TO THIS VIKINGS ARE ORDERED TO PREPARE TO ATTACK, ALL VIKINGS PREPARE ON THE COAST.

BUT WHEN THE BOAT COMES TO COAST ALL ARE SURPRISED TO FIND ONLY 5 MEN ON BOAT AND THE LEADER OF SCREAMING HOBRES: - I WANT TO SEE THE SON OF HADDOCK 1 HIPO!

MAGNUS AT THAT TIME DEPART FROM THE VIKINGS AND DICE:-who are you?

-BOAT LEADER I AM BARTOX, SOY EL SON OF DAGAR

MAGNUS, AND YOU WANT?

BARTOX-QUE ME IN A FIGHT you face MANO A MANO

MAGNUS-DEVE AND THIS IS A DESIRE TO FIGHT?

BARTOX-KILL YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE COME TO MINE A avenge

MAGNUS-AS YOUR FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER

BARTOX-THEN TOMORROW I HOPE YOU RIGHT HERE AND COMPLETE ALL

MAGNUS-ACCEPT THEN TOMORROW WILL BE HERE

WHEN MAGNUS COMES HOME AND WE HAD WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIS WIFE ARE A LONG MOURN. MAGNUS SAYS THAT IF THE DIE AND BARTOX INVADE THE ISLAND THAT SHE WOULD HIDE IN THE TUNNEL UNDER THE PEOPLE THERE.

ACCEPT THE WOMAN AND THE NEXT MORNING MAGNUS LEAVING YOUR HOUSE ROAD TO THE BEACH FOR COPING WITH BARTOX.

GET TO SEE THAT WAS ONLY BARTOX AND ABOUT, BARTOX TO SEE THAT MAGNUS WAS ALSO JUST ABOUT WHEN ARE CLOSE ENOUGH TO MAGNUS SAYS IF YOU WOULD LET DIE IN PEACE BERK.

BARTOX AGREE WITH A DANGEROUS SMILE AND A BLOW TO STRIP LE MAGNUS WHICH THE ELUSIVE AND BEAT YOU WITH A DEVULVE BARTOX CAN NOT KICK AND OVERCOMING THE BEAT DROPPED AT WHEN THIS MAGNUS BY GIVING THE FINAL BLOW OFF HIS SWORD AND BARTOX LE SHORT ARM TO MAGNUS, screaming in pain WHILE BARTOX MAGNUS RISING AND LE atravieza CHEST WITH HIS SWORD. CAE MAGNUS WITH A BLOW DRY GROUND. BARTOX AT THAT TIME MAKING A SIGN WITH HIS SWORD TO CALL YOUR ARMY THAT IS HIDDEN BEHIND A CLIFF, AND THAT ATTACKED WILD NIGHT VILLAGE, HANAR KIYA AND HEAR THE NOISE AND WHEN overlook WINDOW WATCHING HORRIBLE SCENE KILLING AND LOOTING.

AT THAT TIME HANAR UP SOME OF FLOOR BOARDS AND TO THE HOUSE DOWN A tunnel connecting WITH ALL THE VILLAGE AND THE BEACH, AND KIYA HANAR BEGIN TO RUN BY THE BEACH WHERE TUNEL ASTA HAD A BOAT IN AN EMERGENCY, AL GET THE BOAT WAS BURNING AND TWO WOMEN ARE CAPTURED.

HAVE PAST 20 YEARS SINCE THE INVASION, BARTOX IS THE CHIEF OF BERK AND IS MARRIED TO HANAR (WAS THE ONLY WAY THAT NOT KILL), KIYA HAD I ESCAPED DOING A COUPLE OF YEARS WITH A YOUNG CALL Tharks, AND HAD A SON , contruyeron A HOUSE IN A CAVE IN MOUNTAIN BERK raised WHERE YOUR CHILD CALLED TO HIPO 2nd HADDOCK (LO SO CALLED BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT A BERK restore peace, HIPO LIKE YOUR VILLAGE 1) Tharks WHILE YOU'VE TAUGHT HER MOTHER conbate BREAKING, WERE "happy"

7 YEARS PASSED OTHER HIPO 2nd conbatir YA KNOW AND SOON YOU A BERK restore peace.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY IN ENGLISH AND SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2**

**GOOD A HUG**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHARACTERS ARE SOME OF MY IMAGINATION AND OTHER ORIGINAL DREAMWORKS**

**CHAPTER 2: THE FIRST TIME ?**

100 YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE DIED HICCUP 1 ...

HIPO 2nd ATTACK IS PREPARING FOR THE NEXT DAY THAT SERIOUS , AND THAT NIGHT Tharks KIYA WERE PREPARING THE ARMOUR they would use to ATTACK AT THE TIME WHEN THE HOUSE IS DISCOVERED BY SOLDIERS BARTOX . Tharks BUT THEY WERE FIGHTING TOO AND IS KILLED, AND HYPO 2nd KIYA escaped the AXE CAME WHEN A FOREST DARK AND KILL KIYA . AT THAT TIME HIPO 2nd KNEELS TO THE BODY OF YOUR MOTHER , KIYA WAKING UP IN A FEW SECONDS AND SAYS THAT MATTER WHAT HAS TO FULFILL THEIR MISSION HIPO 2nd RISES AND STILL RUNNING THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST , IN THAT TIME COMING TO A LIGHT IN THE FOREST WHERE IS SURROUNDED BY SOLDIERS BARTOX , JUST WHEN yOU GOING TO GIVE GIVE A STRANGE BLUE BALL OF FIRE KILLS SEVERAL SOLDIERS AND THE FEW wERE RUNNING remaining ones .

HIPO 2nd CERRO EYES OPENED AND WHEN YOU SEE A BIG BLACK DRAGON WITH BLUE EYES THAT WILL BEGIN TO APPROACH AND A PIECE OF FISH regurgitates , THEN THAT TOOK HIPO 2nd PIECE OF THE DRAGON FISH THAT TELLS YOU YOU EAT , HIPO 2nd DOES NOT THINK THAT THEN DID THE CROUCHING DRAGON HEAD WHEN THE DRAGON HEAD LOWER , HIPO 2nd SHOW GETS A MARK ON THE HEAD, THIS MAKES ROCORDAR TEN YEARS AGO :

2nd hiccup was 7 walking in the woods when crossed with a stranger unconscious animal, 2nd hiccups get to see him up and he had a cut on his head , so calls glacial was east of the island, Directions will put some ice on the wound , and gets some fish when the little dragon wakes up and sees the fish and then the child approaches him and leans to his side for a while , when it was already getting dark , the dragon gets up and flies away.

HIPO 2nd AL RECONOSERLO RISES AND THE EMBRACE , THE DRAGON THE SAME AFTER ASE ALLOW HIPO 2nd UP IN . UP ON THE DRAGON , HIPO 2nd BECAME THE FIRST PERSON TO FLY.

As they flew HIPO 2nd DECIDED TO APPOINT AS DRAGON HIRON . AT THAT TIME HIPO 2nd IF YOU ASK HIRON would attack BARTOX THE DRAGON AND AGREE THAT NIGHT WHILE IN THE VILLAGE HAD AN ATTACK OF DRAGONS AND HYPO HIRON 2nd ARRIVE TO GREAT ROOM WITH SOME WHERE WERE SOLDIERS BARTOX . WHEN THEY ENTER AND SEE BARTOX HIPO 2nd ON DRAGON , ONE STEP BACK AFTER YOU ORDER ONE AFTER ANOTHER ATTACK SOLDIERS WERE DEFEATED BARTOX . WHEN WILL ONLY FELL BARTOX , HIPO 2nd SE LOW HIRON AND THE FACES BATTLE WAS FIERCE , BARTOX GET CUT YOU AN ARM TO HIPO 2nd SCREAMING PAIN BUT QUICKLY BEFORE BARTOX MAKE ANOTHER ATTACK , HIPO 2nd TAKE AN AXE AND LE SHORT HEAD OF A PIT .

AFTER THAT KILLED his opponent HIPO CAE PALE 2nd FLOOR . HANAR ARRIVE AT THAT TIME WITH A CHILD IN ARMS ( CALL Borts , BARTOX SON ) AND SAYS THAT THIS CHILD take his place AS CHIEF OF BERK AND GUARDIAN AND HIS NAME WOULD NEVER FORGOTTEN .

HIPO 2nd AFTER YOU HEAR THIS SAYS ONLY AND CLOSE EYE FOR LAST TIME .

**CHAPTER 2 SO COMPLETE SHORT BUT WAS WANTED TO BE TREATED ON THE HEAD COACH OF DRAGONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SPEAK ON Stoic BROTHERS AND EARLY HIPO**

**HOPE YOU THIS liking**


End file.
